Patrick Buys a Watch
by Mogus
Summary: It was going to be a one-shot, but SO many people like my story, I decided to turn it into a series. Randome moments from Patricks life. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N just got bored on day so I decided to write a quick story. I didn't pour my heart into this or anything, in fact it only took a few minuets to write, but reviews are still welcome!

**Patrick Buys a Watch**

Patrick Star wandered into the watch store on Kelp Street. He was looking for a watch when he entered it. He looked absently around the store, and then saw the person behind the counter.

"How can I help you today?" the employee asked with a bored expression on his face.

"I'm looking for a… Uhhhh…"

"A watch?" finished the employee.

"Watch what?" Patrick asked.

"Are you looking for a watch?" the fish said impatiently.

"I don't get it…" Patrick Replied stupidly.

The fish behind the counter was becoming irritated by this point.

"Sir, are you here to purchase a wrist watch?" He said slowly and clearly.

Patrick looked down at his pink flabby wrist, and stared at it for a long period of time. The fish who worked at the store watched Patrick for a minuet, then casually walked away.

_3 hours later_

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The employee told Patrick.

Patrick was still staring at his wrist.

"SIR!" shouted the fish. Patrick suddenly snapped out of his trance.

"Well you don't have to yell, I'm right here" He said, putting his hands on his hips.

"The stores closing buddy, time for you to go now."

"But I need a watch!" Patrick said eagerly.

"Ok then which one do you want?" replied the fish, pointing to the display case.

"Which what do I want?"

"Watch"

"Watch What?"

"Which watch?"

"Which watch what?"

"Which watch do you want?"

"What watch?"

The fish glared at Patrick, "Never mind, just please get out of the store." he said.

"But I need a watch!" Patrick replied.

"Aargh!" screamed the worker. "Just go over there to that display case, and pick out a watch," he said pointing.

"Oh ok," Patrick said grinning.

"How much does this one cost?" asked Patrick.

"That's 40.00," said the fish impatiently.

"How much is that one?" He said pointing to a different watch.

"30.00," came the reply.

"How much is that one?" Patrick asked in the same monotone voice he had used on the last two watches.

"24.99"

"How much is that one?"

"Hey, are you going to ask that for _every _watch in the store?

"Yes." Patrick answered shortly.

"Will you just pick one already?

"Ok, that one," Patrick said, without indicating which watch he was talking about.

"Which one?" asked the clerk excitedly.

"Which what?" Patrick replied.

"Which watch?"

"Which watch what?"

The clerk slapped his forehead. "Which watch do you want to buy?

"Oh," Patrick said, finally understanding. "That one." He still didn't point to the one he wanted.

"Which one?"

"Which one what?

"Which watch!?"

"That one please" he said, still no indication of which one he was talking about.

"WHICH ONE!?" the employee screamed at Patrick.

"What?"

"Sir, will you please point to the watch you want to buy?" Said the fish. He was grinding hit teeth together, and you could clearly see a vain sticking out in his head. Patrick pointed to a silver watch that gleamed in the florescent store lighting. The clerk silently rejoiced that he had finally chosen a watch.

"Ok that will be 35.00" said the employee.

Patrick searched through his pockets for a good five minuets. He drew out, A paper clip, Lint, a wrench, a flower pot, and some old gummy bears, but no money.

"Don't you have any money?!"

"No." Patrick said. The clerk was fuming now.

"GET OUT OF MY STORE!!" He yelled at Patrick.

"Ok." Patrick replied.

Patrick walked down the street, and made a left turn, he wasn't really sure where he was going. When he came to another intersection, he turned left again, and when he came to the intersection of Kelp and Coral street, he turned left onto Kelp street. Eventually he came to a watch store, when he looked into the window, he saw a very familiar fish standing in there behind the counter, so he decided to walk in and look for a watch.

A/N I don't know if this is clear, but Patrick ended up in the same store he was just in because he made like four lefts. I hope it was clear though. This is my first ever Sopngebob FanFic, so please take 30 seconds and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Well This was supposed to be a oneshot, but a got a TON of reviews saying how much people like my first story, so I decided to continue it. It is now going to be a series of Patrick-centered stories.

Disclaimer- I don't own Spongebob Squarepants

Patrick Orders a Pizza

Patrick Star was sitting at home, watching TV and eating a doughnut. When suddenly, he bit into his hand.

"OUCH!" yelled Patrick. "Hey…where'd my doughnut go?" He looked down at his empty hand. Then he got up from his chair, and looked where he was just sitting. Upon seeing nothing, he looked under the chair too. "Here doughnut! Come on little buddy! Where are you?" he called. When he got no response, he yelled out "Marco!" Still getting no response, he called out "Say Polo!"

Patrick continued looking for his doughnut. Under furniture, on the roof, and even, in the TV. He looked and looked until he came upon a mirror. "Oh hey Patrick!" he said to his reflection. "Have you seen my doughnut?" Patrick gasped, upon close inspection, he was that his reflection had doughnut smeared all over it's face. "Hey! That was mine! Nobody steals my doughnut!" he cried, and punched the mirror until it shattered into a mess of sparkling pieces. Patrick's stomach growled, and he looked down at it. Completely forgetting about the doughnut, Patrick said "I'm hungry, Oh I know! I'll order a Pizza!"

Patrick walked over to his phone. And picked it up. He dialed the number of Shells Pizza Shack.

"Hello, this is Shells Pizza Shack, how can I help you?" said the voice on the other end of he phone.

"Hi I'm Patrick!"

"Hi… so what can I get you Patrick?" replied the voice.

"A pizza would be a nice gesture." said Patrick, putting a hand to his chin.

"Ok what do you want on that?" asked the employee.

"Sauce…OH! And cheeese! I like cheese." said Patrick.

"O…k… anything else?"

"ONIONS!" screamed Patrick suddenly, the employee had to move the phone away from his ear for a minuet.

"Sir I can hear you just fine, there's no need to yell. Do you want anything else on your pizza?"

"Ummm… lets me think… Peppers, and chocolate sauce, and hot sauce, and seaweed, and plankton, and krill, and mushrooms, and jelly, and kelp."

"Ok I got all that, I can have it to your house in 30 minuets or less. Goodbye sir." answered the man on the other side of the phone.

30 minuets later a man knocked on the outside of Patrick's rock. Patrick opened up his rock, and saw the man standing there with a pizza box.

"Here's your pizza sir, that'll be $15.70," said the guy standing there.

"AHH! BURGLAR!" screamed Patrick. And he slammed his rock closed. The man standing outside sighed, and opened the rock again. When he looked down into Patrick's home, he saw Patrick curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth.

"Sir, I'm not a burglar, I'm here to deliver your pi-" but before he could finish, Patrick screamed again.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BURGLAR!" Patrick began throwing everything he could get his hands on at the pizza delivery guy. Soon, sand chairs, cans of food, lamps, and a TV were all either flying through the air, or piled on top of the delivery guy.

"UGH!" grunted Patrick as he hurled a chair at the man.

The delivery guy dropped the pizza box in terror, and covering his face with his hands, he ran screaming out of Patrick's house.

Breathing heavily, Patrick stopped throwing things, and walked over to the box that the man had dropped. He could smell the pizza inside, so he bent over and picked up the box. Patrick stumbled across all his furniture without taking notice, he was focused on the pizza box.

"Come out here pizza!" he called, but nothing happened. "Marco!" he yelled, but still, nothing happened. After watching the box for a while, Patrick grew angry. "PIZZA GET OUT HERE NOW!" he screamed at the box. When the pizza didn't come out, Patrick punched the box out of anger, revealing the pizza inside. "There you are pizza!" he said.

Patrick sat down on his bare floor, next to the pile of furniture, and began to eat his pizza, until he bit hard into his hand. Looking down, he realized that all of the pizza that was in the box was gone! He got up and looked where he was just sitting, but he couldn't find the pizza. "Here pizza! Come on little buddy, where are you?' he called.

A/N I don't really like this story, but maybe you guys will. Like I said, I'm going to be writing a few more chapters from random moments of Patrick's life. It might be a while before I update again. Bye!


End file.
